I am Poems with the Cullens plus Bella
by JigokuAi
Summary: This is a series of oneshots I'm doing. Newest Poem... Esme! She has a secret obsession...
1. Isabella Marie Swan Hale Cullen Volturi

AN: Hi people! I've been on this site for a while and I haven't ever posted anything so I decided... What the Heck? I'll post something for the heck of it and see if anyone likes my stuff...  
**FAIR WARNING!! **I'm a terrible writer!! (In my opinion...) Seriously, I an encouraging you to not read!!  
If for some stupid reason you do, I hope you survive...

This is gonna be the first in a series of Oneshots I'm posting. They're all poems that I did in L.A. class while I was supposed to be doing one on Esperanza Rising... (I didn't like it...) I'll try to make it as in character as possible. Here's Bella!

I Am…

I Am…

Twilight- Bella

I am a very plain and clumsy girl.

I wonder if Edward really loves me.

I hear Edwards' warning voice in my head.

I see everything but process nothing.

I want to be a vampire and be with Edward for the rest of Forever.

I am a very plain and clumsy girl.

--

I pretend to be strong when he's gone.

I feel nothing.

I touch Edwards' hard cold lips.

I worry about Jacob.

I cry myself to sleep every night.

I am a very plain and clumsy girl.

--

I understand why he left me.

I say 'I'm alright."

I dream about Edward coming back.

I try to exist without feeling.

I am a very plain and clumsy girl.


	2. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

AN: Here's the second pitiful poem. This is Edwards', before he left her in New Moon. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. 'Cause if you don't, I'll delete it...

I Am…

I Am…

Twilight- Edward

I am a sick masochistic lion.

I wonder if I am right in staying with Bella.

I hear Bella's Heartbeat.

I see an angel.

I want to stay by Bella's side.

I am a sick masochistic lion.

--

I pretend that I can be with Bella without endangering her.

I feel tempted, by both her body and her blood.

I touch Bella's soft warm hands.

I worry about Bella's safety.

I cry not; I can't.

I am a sick masochistic lion.

--

I understand that I am a threat to Bella.

I say many words expressing my love for her.

I dream not; I can't.

I try to protect Bella, and to not hurt her.

I am a sick masochistic lion.


	3. Roselie Lillian Cullen Hale

AN: Here's Roselie's Poem. I think it adequately describes her... please RXR!

I Am…

I Am…

Twilight- Rosalie

I am beautiful and perfect.

I wonder why Bella is soooo special to Edward.

I hear people continuously compliment me.

I see a beautiful goddess in the mirror.

I want to be human and have children.

I am beautiful and perfect.

--

I pretend I am Jaspers' twin.

I feel like I've been dealt an unfair hand.

I touch Emmett in Lemon scenes.

I worry about Edward exposing us.

I cry not; I can't.

I am beautiful and perfect.

--

I understand not why Bella wishes to become one of us.

I say only the blunt truth.

I dream not; I can't.

I try to accept the fact that Bella will be changed.

I am beautiful and perfect.


	4. Emmett McCarty Cullen

AN: Haha!! I like how this one turned out. I hope it's okay. I think it's pretty in character...

I Am…

I Am…

Twilight- Emmett

I am strong and funny.

I wonder why Edward is such a prude.

I hear Jasper complain about Edward's sexual frustration.

I see Bella's clumsiness take over her feet daily.

I want an xbox!!

I am strong and funny.

--

I pretend I don't care what Hannah Montana thinks of me.

I feel confident and unbeatable.

I touch Rosie in Lemon scenes.

I worry Edward will never change Bella and will remain a virgin for the rest of his existence.

I cry not; Why would I?

I am strong and funny.

--

I understand why Rose acts the way she does.

I say anything that comes to my mind.

I dream not; I don't sleep.

I try to annoy my family as much as possible.

I am strong and funny.


	5. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale

AN: This doesn't really fit into Alice's POV unless she ever admitted her obsession... This is more like some one else pretending to be her because she was too busy shopping to write a poem...

I Am…

I Am…

Twilight- Alice

I am a Pixie-like shopaholic.

I wonder about nothing; I see the future.

I hear thumping noises coming from Em and Rose's room.

I see all!

I want to play Bella-Barbie.

I am a Pixie-like shopaholic.

--

I pretend to not know anything when I actually know everything. I feel Jaspers' loving emotions.

I touch thousands of clothes and buy them all!

I worry about the Volturi's arrival.

I cry not; Why would I?

I am a Pixie-like shopaholic.

--

I understand Edward more than the rest of my family.

I say words of reassurance for my family.

I dream not; I can't.

I try to get Bella shopping more often.

I am a Pixie-like shopaholic.


	6. Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale

AN: Here's the next one! This is Jazzy's Poem. His life LITERALLY revolves around Alice... Sheesh... He should get some other objects of interest besides Alice and the Confederates...

I Am…

I Am…

Twilight- Jasper

I am very charismatic and empathetic.

I wonder where Alice is right now.

I hear humans lying to each other every day.

I see Alice, an all of her perfection.

I want to be able to express my emotions more.

I am very charismatic and empathetic.

--

I pretend I am in no pain.

I feel Alice's love emanating off of her.

I touch Alice's delicate skin.

I worry about Alice when she's upset.

I cry not; I deserve not the release of tears.

I am very charismatic and empathetic.

--

I understand why Edward refuses Bella.

I say,"Edward is veeery sexually frustrated."

I dream not; I can't.

I try to keep my emotions in check.

I am very charismatic and empathetic.


	7. Carlisel Cullen

AN: This one was boring to write... He's just soo boring. Esme was more fun...

I Am…

I Am…

Twilight- Carlisle

I am compassionate and understanding.

I wonder if other mythical species exist.

I hear the heartbeats of the hospital patients.

I see blood yet I am not tempted by it.

I want to atone for the sins caused by others of my kind.

I am compassionate and understanding.

--

I pretend to be a human doctor.

I feel remorse for something I've never done.

I touch Esme's cheek lovingly.

I worry about my family's safety.

I cry not; I can't.

I am compassionate and understanding.

--

I understand bloodlust.

I say the names of many medical conditions.

I dream not; I can't.

I try to atone for the sins of others.

I am compassionate and understanding.


	8. Esme Cullen

AN: She was kinda boring but more fun than Carlisle. D

I Am…

I Am…

Twilight- Esme

I am loving and motherly.

I wonder if my family is happy.

I hear the laughter of all of my children.

I see all of my children getting along… or not…

I want only that my family is happy.

I am loving and motherly.

--

I pretend that I am not obsessed with hair ties.

I feel immense happiness when my family is together.

I touch my home lovingly.

I worry about the day that my family splits up.

I cry not; I would cry happy tears if I could.

I am loving and motherly.

--

I understand my children when they talk to me.

I way many words of encouragement.

I dream not; if I could, it would be about interior designing.

I try to raise my children in a suitable environment.

I am loving and motherly.

--

AN: Okay. I just wanted to ask a question here. We've reached an end to the poems that I did in class. So I was wondering...

Should I do a separate poem fic for the other characters, put them on this poem fic, or screw the whole project?

If no one replies, I'll screw it.


End file.
